


Earth and Sky

by bunnyangelo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyangelo/pseuds/bunnyangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles, ficlets and ramblings about Leo and Usagi and their odd misadventures as they travel. Prompts taken from the 50Ficlet challenge on LJ.</p>
<p>Implied romance insures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt 14 - surface

The muffled noise that whooshed past his ears quieted to a still, a rush of bubbles and air rising to meet the surface of the lake. Leonardo opens his eyes, allowing himself to get acquainted with the darkness before moving through the water, back up to the surface where a waiting hand breaks through the silver barrier. 

Just before he reaches the surface, his hand reaches for the other, brushing his fingers lightly against velvet white knuckles before enclosing the samurai's hand in his own.

That light squeeze that he gives Usagi sends a pleasant ripple throughout him, letting the ronin know that he was okay; he wants him to know that the underwater world was like another haven to him. 

If only his lover didn't worry so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 5 - breakfast 

The glow of the rising sun touched the misted landscape as Leo reheated the last of the leftovers from last night's supper - roasted fish, wilted carrot slices - a lot of them left over since Usagi refused to eat them - and pasty clumps of rice which had congealed overnight. His mouth curled at the stale smell, aware that this was the only thing they could stomach until they reached the next town.

Setting a bamboo filler of lukewarm water next to their makeshift breakfast, Leo turned around and gently nudged his long-eared companion by the shoulder. Instead he got an agitated groan and a swat of the hand. Leo chuckled quietly in amusement, more so at Usagi's unusual sleeping posture - the ronin slept with his head lolled to the side, his arms crossed upon his chest, his legs folded beneath him as he leaned against the oak tree they had camped under last night. It was unlikely that Usagi was a heavy sleeper - the samurai was so hyper sensitive that even the slightest noise would set Usagi on edge. He was always on his guard, ready for action whenever his sixth sense alerted him.

But even warriors knew when a rest was needed. Even if it was awkward and rather clichéd at the moment Leo couldn’t help to allow his eyes to momentarily linger on Usagi's tranquil features. Slowly, Leo's soft smile warped into a impish smirk. Taking a pair of chopsticks near the fire pit, he scooped up a clump of stale rice, poking the gummy clump between Usagi's lips.

 

Michelangelo would be proud.

 

The samurai didn't give much of a response at first - this pressed Leo further on to sneak more food into his mouth, this time eliciting a snort followed by his lips opening all the way taking the rice clump inside. Leo clasped a hand over his own beak as he watched the rabbit chew on the rice clump, his large two front teeth chomping bits and pieces that dribbled from his lips, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion all the while still sleeping.

“I think th’ rice has gone bad…” the ronin murmured, his eyelids fluttering as he yawned. He wiped a hand across his mouth before falling back asleep.

And now, the grand finale. Leo scooped up what was left of the soggy carrots and held them to Usagi’s slightly gaping mouth and slipped them inside. Usagi chewed for a little while before his eyes snapped open, only to stumble up from his slumber to spit what was left of the carrots out onto the ground. Leo could barely hold his laughter as he fell back onto the ground, his plastron aching as tears streamed down his face dampening his blue mask. His laughter was cut short was he felt something stale and crunchy being inserted into his own mouth, accompanied by hand roughly clasping the trails of his blue mask. He sat up, spitting out the rice as he gasped for air, still giggling loudly as he watched the ronin stalk off towards the river to relieve himself.

 _Now, that was freaking hilarious._ He took a swig of water to rinse away the stale aftertaste of rice, which made him immediately regret pulling his little prank. It was meant to be harmless, but he didn’t think Usagi would be so irritated. Then again, he did actually wake him up in the one of the worst, if not funniest ways possible.

Usagi came back a few minutes later upon Leo who was cleaning up their campsite. Leo stole a glance at Usagi noticing the look of annoyance on the rabbit’s face.

“That rice was pretty disgusting.” Leo remarked, packing their supplies into their travel bag. 

“I could stomach the rice just fine.” Usagi’s pink eyes narrowed. “But you know how much I hate carrots, Leo. And now, there’s no more rice.” Chuckling nervously, the ninja turtle stood up to meet Usagi face to face – not a hint of a smirk, only Usagi's trademark scowl. 

“Laugh all you want, Leo. I’d watch your own back, if I were you” Usagi’s face remained motionless, but a sneaky inflection in his gentle voice indicated that he was plotting. “the sunrise will soon reach the middle of the sky. We need to reach town before then.” Without waiting, Usagi quickly sauntered off into the direction of a clearing.

“H-hey, wait up!” quickly adjusting their traveling bags onto the back of his shell, Leo trotted after the ronin who was striding quickly ahead of him. Usagi made no eye contact with Leo when he finally caught up to him, only staring straight ahead into the woodlands before them. 

“What, you’re mad at me?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Leo quickly moved in front of the ronin causing Usagi to abruptly to stop in his tracks, his whiskers barely coming in contact with Leo seeing as how they were close enough to kiss.

“Soooo, say would you forgive me if I paid for breakfast when we reach to next town?” 

Usagi cocked his head, raising one brow mockingly as he gazed thoughtfully at his friend.

Leo leaned in closer. “I’ll even get you one of those jellied candies you like so much to get the bad taste of carrots out of your mouth.” Usagi’s gaze swept down to Leo’s lips. _I could think of much better ways you can get the taste from my mouth._ Instead, his whiskers lifted in a smile and he clasped Leo’s hand in a truce. 

Even as they continued down the path, Usagi’s peaceful features twisted into a mischievous grin as he finally decided how to get back at Leo...but that was for another time, which would be very, _very_ soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones been sitting on my desktop since 2015, and I have more ficlets/drabbles on the way. I haven't updated for so long because of my day job + final year of college!
> 
> I should mention that I will be reformatting the stories so that I can fit five per chapter, rather than posting them separately and wasting space. I only posted this just to get something out to you guys. 
> 
> I'm willing to take beta readers/editors, if anyone's interested. My writing needs work and feedback, so come at me <3


End file.
